Torchwood my ending to series two (final episode)
by BaOgden
Summary: So as Owen and Toshiko's death really upset me I decided to change the ending to what I'd have loved. Who will survive? I DO NOT OWN TORCHWOOD. Hope you enjoy it.


'I'm sorry..' Everything Toshiko could see was starting to blur. She was filled with pain, emotional pain more than the bullet straight through her middle. Her head was filling up with ideas...ideas that she couldn't act upon as she was beginning to paralyse on the floor. She heard a noise that wasn't Owen shouting. She would have been able to figure out what it was if it wasn't for her hearing being impaired by the gunshot wound. She was losing all of her senses. She was sinking into the blackness...Then she heard a voice, and it felt to her as if someone was holding her.. But she couldn't tell who..

'Tosh...Toshiko it's me. It's Jack. Can you hear me?'

'She's not going to make it, is she?' Gwen said, her voice shaking and her eyes beginning to fill with tears. Ianto was stood in silence, next to her, his arms folded. His eyes, too, were beginning to fill with water.

'Of course she will.. It's Tosh - Tosh, where's Owen?' Jack asked whilst wrapping a bandage around Toshiko's stomach with, seemingly, no effort at all.

'H-he's stuck... in the power plant' she managed to blurt out weakly. She was losing blood fast.

Gwen was on the computer straight away, looking through what Tosh had originally been working on.

'If we don't get him out soon the plant's going to fill up with acid because of the meltdown procedure... and that leaves Owen melting alive in there. Toshiko, are you still with us? Can you hear us?'

Ianto rushed over to Gwen, looking over her shoulder, attempting to be of any help at all to save his companions.

'...save...Owen' Tosh murmured.

'Toshiko, you need to tell us what to do.. how to stop the meltdown process..'

Someone with a familiar face walked in.. Jack got up immediately, carefully leaving Tosh lying almost lifeless on the floor.

'Grey' Jack said bluntly.

Just as Grey had reached for his gun and pointed at Ianto's head, John ran at Grey and tackled him to the floor.

'wh..' Jack began to say, as he had no idea in the slightest what was going on.

Gwen turned on Grey. 'It was YOU' she said so angrily and accusingly, pointing her finger at Grey's face, shaking. Grey let out a painful laugh.

'YOU shot Toshiko. YOU were behind the explosions, weren't you?!'

Grey had a smug look on his face.

'Guys.. I don't mean to interrupt this... whatever _this _is, but Owen's running out of time', silence followed Ianto's voice and everyone's eyes turned back to the computer, then to Toshiko spluttering on the floor.

'Grey, please. Please save him. Stop the meltdown.. do something', Jack was begging. But before Jack could finish his sentence, John jumped up in the blink of an eye and was on the computer, clicking keys, and then the feeling of intenseness was gone. The screen which was once red was blue, and where it said 'meltdown' was now 'cooling down'.

'Owen, Owen can you hear me?' Jack was speaking into his earpiece.

'What's going on?' Owen's voice sounded hoarse. Everyone was silent.

'We've reversed...well, John revered the meltdown procedure. In a second the doors will open and we need you here. Tosh has been shot. We need to you deal with her. Quickly.

'No!' Owen shouted.

The doors in the power plant opened a couple of minutes after Owen and Jack's conversation. Owen headed for the door. 'Is this the fastest I've ever run?' He thought as he belted it through the corridors and down the winding stairs of the building he thought he was going to die in. 'The amount of times I've escaped death..' he said aloud as he was running to save Toshiko's life.. if it wasn't too late.

'Jack, is everyone else okay? is Gwen okay?'

'I'm fine', Gwen said through her earpiece, smirking at the thought of Owen caring about her.

'And Ianto?' he added.

'Fine', Ianto replied.

'Great' Owen said as he was getting closer and closer to the Hub.

'Why did you do this, Grey?' Jack asked so innocently, and so sadly, both Ianto and John couldn't keep their eyes off of him.

There was a long silence, then Grey replied 'you let go of my hand.. you're the reason I never saw mom or dad ever again. You are the reason I was lost. Because of YOU'. A tear ran down Jack's cheek.

'..I didn't mean to.. I was trying to get you to safety.. I searched for you for hours..' Jacks eyes looked deep into the distance, as if he was reliving that moment so long ago.

At this point Gwen reached and knelt by Toshiko, cradling her in her arms. '..Please stay with us Tosh..' she whispered... 'we need you.'

Tosh's eyes were closed, but she still had a pulse, however it was getting weaker and weaker.

'Jack, we're losing her' Gwen said.

Grey attempted to stand up, but John wrestled him for the gun, and won.

'Look, you tortured me. Now I will do the same to you', Grey said with a reasonable tone to his voice. Jack looked pained. At that moment Owen burst through the doors. 'Where is she?' he asked impatiently, looking around the room quickly.

'Here', Gwen replied, as Owen crouched down next to her. They both carried Tosh's body to the hospital table in silence, and Owen began working on her.

Ianto was stood watching Grey, John and Jack all stood in a circle, looking accusingly at each other. 'Grey, I didn't mean..' Grey punched John in the face so quickly John's expression didn't even change until a few seconds later, he stood looking taken aback. Grey pointed the gun at Jack, then at John, then fixated on Ianto, looking smug as he realised Jack's expression of pain with Grey's new fascination of Ianto. 'You don't want to do this', Jack said, his hands up as if to surrender.

'And you, don't try anything' Grey said to John, as he could see him very clearly. 'What can I do?' Grey turned his head towards Jack. 'I'm just paying you back for all the pain you caused me..' Grey said smugly. He clicked the gun which was pointed at Ianto's head, and was ready to fire.

'NO!' Jack shouted, and there was a gunshot. However, Ianto was still stood, perfectly unharmed, looking confused and breathing heavily. Grey fell to the floor. There was a long silence, and then everyone's eyes turned to Gwen.

'Jack, i'm so sorry..' she began. Jack ran to Ianto, holding him tightly. John's stood looking slightly hurt and confused. 'He was going to kill Ianto.. I had to..' Gwen continued. Jack turned his head, not releasing Ianto, and nodded at Gwen understandingly. Another tear rolled from his eye.


End file.
